1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dual clutch powershift transmission, and to launching a vehicle having such a transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A powershift transmission is a geared mechanism that includes no torque converter, but instead employs two input clutches driveably connected to an engine crankshaft. A powershift transmission produces multiple gear ratios in forward and reverse drive and transmits power continuously using synchronized clutch-to-clutch shifts.
The transmission incorporates gearing arranged in a dual layshaft configuration between the transmission input and its output. One input clutch transmits torque between the input and a first layshaft associated with even-numbered gears; the other input clutch transmits torque between the transmission input and a second layshaft associated with odd-numbered gears. The transmission produces gear ratio changes by alternately engaging a first input clutch and running in a current gear, disengaging the second input clutch, preparing a power path in the transmission for operation in the target gear, disengaging the first clutch, engaging the second clutch and preparing another power path in the transmission for operation in the next gear.
A need exists for continuing to operate a dual clutch powershift transmission when communication between a transmission controller and an engine controller is lost, because shifting the transmission to neutral gear operation is considered a very high severity failure.